castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Land of Fire
The Land of Fire is the first area available for questing in Castle Age. At first, only the 5 Main Quests are available. Once you gain 100% influence in 4 out of the 5 Main Quests, the Special Mission becomes available. After doing the Special Mission once, all Sub-Quests are unlocked for all quests that have reached 100% influence. While doing the quests, there is a chance that you will be ambushed by some enemies. If you defeat these foes, you will either earn double the amount of influence you normally would have earned, or you will win a Random Soldier Drop from the fight. Teaser Intro This may not be available to new players of the Facebook version of the game, since the Land of Fire quests have changed. The sequence below was taken from the MySpace version in early June 2010. :The following quests changed around May 28, 2010, but if you did the old versions you don't need to redo these. See Land of Fire/Old Main Quest 1 for the old versions. The MySpace version changed to match the Facebook version around June 13, 2010. Main Quest 1: Retake the Capital Sub-Quest 1: Visit the Blacksmith Sub-Quest 2: Ready the Horses Main Quest 2: Stone Lake Sub-Quest 1: Battle Gang of Bandits Sub-Quest 2: Defeat the Bandit Leader Main Quest 3: River of Light Sub-Quest 1: Sneak up on Orcs Sub-Quest 2: Prepare for Ambush Main Quest 4: Falls of Jiraiya Sub-Quest 1: Help the Villagers Sub Quest 2: Pick up the Orc Trail Note * If you are at least level 10, not over level 20?, and complete the Main Quest 4 and its subquests up to Level 2 of influence, you unlock the [[#Alternate_Quest_5:_Emerald_Dragon|Alternate Quest 5: Emerald Dragon]] where you fight an Emerald Dragon. *''BUG:'' There is currently a bug that if you are outside that level range, you will get the message box saying you have unlocked "Entrance to Terra" every time you complete a level of influence with Main Quest 4, but the Emerald Dragon encounter will not occur. Battle: Kull, Orc Capt Once 'River of Light' quest is 100% completed for the first time, a battle with Kull: Orc Captain is unlocked. Even though it appears on the quest map, it's not an actual quest but a monster boss battle (usually the first battle for a player). Main Quest 5: Gateway to Terra Sub-Quest 1: Fight Ghoul Army Sub-Quest 2: Destroy Undead Crypt Battle: Emerald Dragon :NOTE: This probably isn't a quest, but the Emerald Dragon just shows up in your Monsters list when you reach level 10. * In the MySpace version, this quest is called "Jiraiya". Special Mission: Heart of Fire Epic Quest: City of Jiraya Go to the Epic Quest City of Jiraya page to see it. Hero Recruitment: Sephora To recruit Sephora, ask 25 friends ( Or 5 if you are below lvl 30) to "speak to her on your behalf" by sending them a request similar to gifting. Once 25 friends accepted the request, visit Sephora again to get her to join you. Alternatively, you can just pay 25 favor points to sway her. *note: not available when playing through web3. Notes * You do not need to repeat the Special Mission to unlock the Sub-Quests for the 5th of the 5 Main Quests. Once the Special Mission has been completed, once a Main Quest hits 100% influence, it will then automatically unlock the Sub-Quests. * Gold/Energy= Average Gold divided by Energy Spent. * "Quest Completions before 100% Influence" represents the number of times you need to do a quest before you can get your influence there up to 100%. * The Orb of Gildamesh is both an Alchemy and a Magic drop. As a magic item, it has 0 attack and 0 defense points, but if you wish to see if you have an orb or not, you can check your magic page to find out. By going to your Alchemy page, you may summon Gildamesh, the Orc King, who is a monster. * You can have only 1 Orb of Gildamesh at a time. That means when you already own an Orb of Gildamesh, and repeat the quest, even if the game says an Orb of Gildamesh dropped you still have only 1 Orb of Gildamesh. If you use it to summon Gildamesh, the Orc King, you can get a new one from quest. * As of May 28, 2010, soldier requirement for Special Mission: Heart of Fire has been changed from 10 Paladins and 10 Tree Ents to 3 Paladin and 3 Tree Ents. Category:Quests